The use of packet switching networks to transport media information, such as human voice and video, suffers from a number of well known problems introduced by the packet network itself, as well as, by a host system that is executing the media processing application. (Within the prior art, the media processing application is also referred to as a VoIP application, VoIP End-Point, Packet End-Point, IP Telephone, or Soft Phone, etc.) This means that media quality of calls will vary greatly as different conditions effect the network and the host system.